Das Aure
by Selana1
Summary: Faramir wird von Haradrim entführt und von zwei Elben gerettet. Zusammen gehen sie auf auf Schatzsuche, während Boromir seinen Bruder sucht.


Disclaimer: Sämtliche Charakter, Orte und Landschaften gehören Prof. tolkien und seinen Erben. Diese Story wurde nur zum Spaß geschreiben und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Das Aure **

**Das Dritte Zeitalter**

Im Jahre 3009 Minas Tirith 

**9 Jahre vor dem Ringkrieg**

Der Morgen graute schon im Osten, als Faramir das Haus seines Freundes Aldamar verließ. Trotzdem herrschte noch Dunkelheit in den engen Gassen von Minas Tirith. Faramir war gerade 26 Jahre alt geworden und ein gut aussehender großer schlanker Mann mit warmherzigem Blick und langen dunkelblonden Haaren. Er trug die dunkelgrüne Uniform der Waldläufer Ithiliens, dessen Hauptmann er war. Auf seinem Wappenrock trug er das Wappen Gondors auf der Brust: der blühende Baum und darüber die sieben Sterne. Diese stellten die Sterne auf den Segeln der Schiffe dar, welche die sieben sehenden Steine trugen, die Palantiri, die Elendil und seine Männer aus Númenor mitbrachten.

Als ein scharfer Wind durch die Gassen fuhr, zog er seinen langen Umhang fest um sich. Faramir warf einen Blick nach oben. Wolken zogen auf. Selbst der Mond versteckte sein Antlitz. Den alten Sagen nach steuerte Tilion im Auftrag von Orome, dem großen Jäger unter den Valar, das Mondschiff. Doch weil er immer trödelte und Arién, die das Sonnenschiff steuerte, nachsah, ging der Mond zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten auf und unter.

Faramir musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln, denn da der Mond nicht zu sehen war, trödelte Tilion diese Nacht wohl wieder. Doch es waren wohl nur die aufgezogenen dunklen Wolken, die den Mond bedeckten. Bei diesem Gedanken verdüsterte sich Faramirs Gesicht, denn ebensolche Wolken zogen schon seit Jahren über die Lande von Gondor. Sie kamen aus Mordor, dem Reich des dunklen Herrschers Sauron, der wieder einmal seine gierigen Klauen nach dem Reich der Menschen und den anderen Völkern von Mittelerde ausstreckte. Nahezu 3000 Jahre waren seit dem letzten Krieg vergangen, als Sauron von den verbündeten Armeen der Elben und Menschen vernichtend geschlagen wurde. Doch da der EINE RING nicht vernichtet worden war, existierte Sauron immer noch, gefangen zwischen den Welten des Diesseits und Jenseits und nur der EINE RING würde es ihm erlauben, erneut Gestalt anzunehmen. Doch wo sich dieser Ring befand, wusste niemand.

Faramir kannte diese Geschichten. Sehr zum Ärger seines Vaters, Denethor II., regierender Truchsess von Gondor, der es nicht gerne sah, dass sein zweiter Sohn sich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigte als der Kriegsführung. Dabei war Denethor selbst sehr belesen in den alten Geschichten. Da Faramir alles tun wollte, was sein Vater verlangte, hatte er das Kriegshandwerk gelernt, zusätzlich aber auch die Wissenschaften, Geschichte, Kunst und Musik studiert. Außerdem verband ihn eine tiefe Freundschaft mit Mithrandir, dem großen Zauberer. Denethor sah das nicht gerne. Trotz aller Bemühungen konnte Faramir ihm nichts recht machen. Da sein um fünf Jahre älterer Bruder Boromir ihn jedoch in allem, was er tat, unterstützte, war Faramir egal, was sein Vater sagte.

Nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken, egal war es ihm nicht, aber er ließ sich auch nicht von seinen Studien abhalten. Denethor hatte sich schließlich damit abgefunden, aber er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, dem jüngsten Sohn seine Verachtung zu zeigen. Boromir mochte das nicht, denn er liebte seinen jüngeren Bruder über alles und Faramir liebte Boromir von Herzen. Finduilas, ihrer beider Mutter, war schon vor Jahren gestorben und so hielten die Brüder fest zusammen.

Diesen Abend war Faramir zu Aldamar gegangen, weil dieser Besuch von Mithrandir, dem Grauen, erhalten hatte. Faramir hatte die Einladung gerne angenommen, denn Mithrandir brachte immer die neuesten Nachrichten aus den übrigen Reichen von Mittelerde mit. So hatten sie geredet und den Geschichten Mithrandirs gelauscht und darüber die Zeit vergessen. Erst als Aldamar Faramir darauf hinwies, dass in kurzer Zeit der Morgen anbrach, war er widerstrebend aufgebrochen. Aldamar wollte ihm eine Wache mitgeben, denn es trieben sich nachts seit kurzem seltsame Gestalten in Minas Tirith herum. Und das, obwohl jeder Ankömmling am ersten Tor der Festung genau geprüft wurde. Doch so ungesehen, wie sie auftauchten, verschwanden die Eindringlinge wieder. Deshalb vermuteten Aldamar und auch einige andere, dass sich Spitzel des Dunklen Herrschers in der Stadt herumtrieben, doch nie fand man Beweise dafür. Aldamars Haus befand sich im untersten Ring der Stadt, denn er war der Hauptmann der Wachen, die ihren Dienst am untersten Tor taten.

Minas Tirith war in sieben Stufen auf einem Felsvorsprung des Mindolluin erbaut worden. Jede Stufe war mit einer starken Mauer aus hellem Gestein umgeben. Das große Außentor und das Tor der obersten Stufe, der Zitadelle, blickten nach Osten, doch die Tore dazwischen waren nach Süden und Norden versetzt, so dass der Weg im Zickzack zwischen ihnen hinaufführte. Die siebte Stufe lag etwa zweihundert Meter über der Ebene des Pelennor. Dort stand, nicht ganz einhundert Meter hoch, der Weiße Turm, von König Calimehtar um etwa 1900 D.Z. erbaut, als Minas Tirith noch _Minas Anor, Turm der Sonne, _hieß. Neben dem Turm war der Palast der Könige von Gondor gebaut worden. Auf dem Hof, vor dem Palast, stand neben einem Springbrunnen der Weiße Baum, der jedoch verdorrt war.

Aus diesem Grunde hatte der junge Fürst einen weiten Weg vor sich. Das machte Faramir aber nichts aus, denn er war es gewohnt weite Strecken zu Fuß zurückzulegen. So machte er sich in dieser späten Stunde oder auch frühen Stunde, je nachdem, wie man es sah, auf den Weg nach Hause. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, ungesehen in den Palast zu kommen. Schließlich brauchte sein Vater nicht zu wissen, dass er sich schon wieder mit Mithrandir getroffen hatte. Denethor mochte den alten Zauberer nicht besonders. In seinen Augen verbreitete er nur Unsinn unter dem Volk. Faramir jedoch war der Ansicht, dass Mithrandirs Warnungen zu recht geschahen. Mordor rührte sich wieder. Immer wieder gab es Angriffe auf die Grenzen Gondors. Ithilien war schon gefallen und von den letzten Menschen verlassen worden. Nur noch Grenzposten und die Waldläufer Denethors hielten sich in dem Lande auf.

Die Straßen Minas Tiriths waren in dieser Stunde wie ausgestorben. In alten Zeiten hatte das anders ausgesehen. Selbst zu dieser Stunde waren die Straßen voller Menschen gewesen, die sich amüsierten oder ihren Geschäften nachgingen. Prachtvolle Villen und die Häuser armer Menschen reihten sich aneinander. Sie unterschieden sich nur durch die Größe der Häuser und des angrenzenden Grundstücks. Heute jedoch standen viele Häuser leer und verlassen da. Der Verfall war ihnen anzusehen. Minas Tirith war eine aussterbende Stadt. Wie gerne hätte Faramir das geändert, doch solange der Krieg dauerte, würde er daran nichts ändern können. Der Krieg forderte seinen Tribut. Die jungen unausgebildeten Männer starben im Kampf gegen Mordor und seine Verbündeten ebenso wie die ausgebildeten Krieger. Die Alten, die Frauen und Kinder wurden getötet oder aus ihren Häusern vertrieben. Faramir fragte sich, wo das alles enden sollte.

So in Gedanken vertieft bemerkte er nicht, dass er verfolgt wurde. Schatten schlichen hinter ihm her und warteten auf eine passende Gelegenheit. Faramir sah die Angreifer nicht kommen. Er spürte hinter sich eine Bewegung und bekam einen Stoß, der ihn zu Boden warf, doch entgegen Denethors Meinung war er ein guter Kämpfer. Er verwandelte den Sturz in eine Rolle und war sofort wieder auf den Beinen. Sogleich zog er sein Schwert, ohne das er nie das Haus verließ. Es waren schließlich unsichere Zeiten. Doch die Angreifer hatten sich gut vorbereitet. Etwas schoss auf ihn zu und im nächsten Augenblick war er in den Maschen eines großen Netzes gefangen. Faramir versuchte sich zu befreien, aber dadurch verhedderte er sich nur noch mehr in dem Netz. Ein Fußtritt traf seinen Arm mit dem Schwert, so dass es ihm aus der Hand geschlagen wurde. Sofort stürzten sich mehrere Gestalten auf ihn. Ein Hieb traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht, ein weiterer am Kinn und raubte ihm auf der Stelle das Bewusstsein. Der junge Fürst spürte nicht mehr, wie er zu Boden fiel.

„Schnell!" Die Stimme des einen Angreifers war nur ein Flüstern. „Schafft ihn weg, bevor noch jemand auftaucht."

Die Gestalten packten ihren Gefangenen und schleiften ihn mit sich. Sie erreichten das Haus eines Verbündeten im unteren Ring. Dieser war ein Wächter des Tores, der sie bei passender Gelegenheit hindurchschleusen würde. Was am besten beim Wachwechsel geschehen konnte. Dabei war die Ablenkung am größten, zumal es noch etwas dunkel war.

Als Faramir wieder zu sich kam, wusste er zuerst nicht, was passiert war. Alles um ihn schien zu schwanken und er hatte entsetzliche Kopfschmerzen. Hatte er letzte Nacht zu viel getrunken? Doch das konnte nicht sein. Er war bei Aldamar und Mithrandir gewesen. Dann war er nach Hause gegangen und ...

Die plötzliche Erinnerung ließ ihn hochschnellen. Zumindest versuchte er es. Aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er versuchte sein schmerzendes Kinn zu reiben, doch auch seine Hände konnte er nicht bewegen. Faramir riss die Augen auf: um ihn herum war alles dunkel. Nach einiger Zeit gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dämmerung und er konnte Umrisse erkennen. Er lag in einem schwankenden kleinen Raum. Auf einem kleinen Schiff ...

Wo befand er sich? Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste er nicht, als über ihm eine kleine Tür aufgerissen wurde und helles Sonnenlicht hereinflutete. Geblendet schloss er die Augen.

„Ah! Unser kleiner Prinz ist aufgewacht", sagte eine höhnische Stimme über ihm. Die Worte hörten sich seltsam an. In Gondor wurde eine Abart des elbischen Dialektes des Sindarin gesprochen. Die Worte ähnelten dieser Sprache etwas, auch wenn viele Worte anders ausgesprochen wurden. Trotzdem verstand Faramir sie. Er hatte mehrere Sprachen studiert, unter anderem das reine Sindarin und die Sprache ihrer Feinde, der Ost- und Südländer. Dieser hier hatte im Dialekt der Südländer, der Haradrim, gesprochen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Faramir unerschrocken. So leicht ließ er sich nicht einschüchtern.

Der Mann war groß und schlank. Wie die meisten Südländer besaß er eine braune Hautfarbe. Sein Haar war schwarz und lang und zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Er trug dunkelrote Bekleidung und darüber ein Panzerhemd aus Bronzeplättchen. Dazu einen Umhang in roter Farbe mit Goldstickereien. Anscheinend ein Anführer der Südländer. „Du hast die Ehre, unsere Geisel zu sein. Wenn Denethor dich zurückhaben will, muss er tun, was wir verlangen."

Da lachte Faramir laut auf. Der Mann sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ihr habt den falschen Sohn entführt. Mein Vater wird für mich keinen Finger rühren."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Wir kennen dein Verhältnis zu deinem Vater, Kleiner, aber wenn es darauf ankommt, wird Denethor erkennen, dass auch du sein Sohn bist, und alles tun, was wir von ihm verlangen."

„Wo sind wir? Und wohin bringt ihr mich?"

„Das geht dich zwar nichts an, aber wir fahren den Anduin hinunter. Dann geht es über die Harad-Straße weiter bis zum Übergang des Poros und nicht weit davon entfernt befindet sich unser Lager. Wir haben schon eine Nachricht an Denethor geschickt."

Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Die Luke schloss er hinter sich. Nachdem Faramirs Augen sich wieder an die Dämmerung gewöhnt hatten, konnte er einige Umrisse erkennen. Man hatte ihn zusammengeschnürt wie ein Stück Vieh und an einen Pfosten gebunden. Deshalb hatte er sich auch nicht bewegen können. Er besah sich die Fesseln, doch die Südländer hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn er sah keine Chance sich zu befreien. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Vielleicht ergab sich unterwegs eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Der Weg war noch weit. Bis zu der Hafenstadt Pelargir waren es über 120 Meilen und von dort nochmals 60 Meilen bis zur Furt des Poros, einem kleinen Fluss, der südlich von Pelargir, nicht weit von seinem Mündungsdelta, in den Anduin floss.

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
